misjudged violinist
by Rikanchu
Summary: four. In which everyone starts thinking that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is completely not like himself at all. In fact, their assumptions about him affect him a lot. Listing some of them out, he feels like he's being forced into someone who takes a false image. -oneshot-


**Summary:** In which everyone starts thinking that Ikuto Tsukiyomi is completely not like himself at all. In fact, their assumptions about him affect him a lot. Listing some of them out, he feels like he's being forced into someone who takes a false image.

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a _pervert._**

In fact, he is never a pervert at all. Besides, he never really seems to be the type to molest little girls (if you include Amu) like that. He deeply respects girls' privacy, but when it comes to Amu, he cannot help but tease her with jokes that get her poor mind inside the gutter. He does not crave for lust; He's a healthy boy with a healthy mind. Amu just misunderstands him as one. Besides, how can she expect him to be one? And if anything, Ikuto is the one who called her a pervert; shouldn't they be targeting Amu for that instead?

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a _cat._**

Since when did they consider him as a four-legged feline? Sure, he acts like one, but he does not even walk and run on four. Yoru represents as his dream to be free like an alley cat, which is possibly why he's considered as the said animal. Even though he retains a catlike nature during the phase of character change and character transformation, he is still merely a human being, not a human cat (or so he thinks.)

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a _playboy._**

Since when did he even fall in love with every girl he's seen? Did anyone not notice of his true feelings for Amu? This seems like a cliché stereotype that everyone marks him as. He never plays with a girl's heart, nor is he interested in any other female but the rosette. His own sister even said that. He is a gentleman, albeit a mischievous one at that point. The thoughts of him being a heartless bastard do not even sit right with him. He only holds one special girl in his heart. If assuming that a guy with looks like Ikuto are what make him a playboy, then common sense seizes to exist in this world.

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is _flawless._**

Flawless, huh? The thoughts of it make Ikuto chuckle humorlessly. Does everyone expect him to be perfect? Compliments like "your masterpiece is truly a perfect piece I've ever heard!" or "you're really flawless at playing violin!" don't seem to affect him at all. He is not the type to boast about his talents, for he's just an average violinist who is trying to learn a thing or two. He's also taking up piano and viola, but he's still a rookie. He never takes any interest on joining a band either, because to him, violin is the only instrumental companion he will ever take. (Even though the other two instruments gives him a decision to try out new things, that doesn't matter anyway.) He may be a handsome lad, but that does not mean he's going to boast about it and show off his beauty to the world either. He feels uncomfortable talking about it. He's just an average boy with looks inherited from his father. Flattery will get him nowhere. In other words, he is flawed, not flawless.

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is _depressed and lonely._**

He has his reasons for acting the way he does, but this does not necessarily mean he is depressed and lonely. Ikuto pushes himself to the side and away from others so that they do not get hurt at all. He does not want to get them tied up into his troubles. Taking everything at his own pace, he knows what he is doing. He's not depressed because he has a sad life. Rather, he has everything he can have, but people are in the way of his happiness. He's mysterious but it's obvious that he secretly cares for his loved ones. How is protection and loneliness even on the same level?

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is a _bad boy._**

Think about it carefully, if Ikuto did not have Yoru in the beginning, does everyone think he would be able to jump from building to building? Sneak into Amu's balcony late at night? Catch her while she's falling? Or even fly? No, he is not a bad boy, most of the time. Ikuto is not part of a local gang, doesn't steal unless it's for a legitimate reason, and he does not kill anyone. His actions reflect his past that he no longer bears. Deep inside of him, he is actually a caring person for his friends and family, protects people, and such. How does owning a violin make him a bad boy?

* * *

**Everyone thinks Ikuto Tsukiyomi is _affiliated to some supernatural being._**

Now, where did he hear this nonsense from? How he is exactly affiliated to them? Sure, he may have cat-like traits as mentioned, but that does not mean he'll turn into something monstrous. Vampires, werewolves, or whatever, they must be reading too many fantasy stories about it just to compare or portray him as them. And the forbidden love between humans and the said creatures? Absolutely out of this world and ridiculous, he thinks. He may be five years older than the girl he has feelings for, but he knows his limits. He will rather have his moments of silence rather than devour people's flesh or suck a blood.

* * *

**In the end, Ikuto Tsukiyomi thinks _he's being misunderstood._**

* * *

(a/n: Did you know that Ikuto can also play piano and viola? Peach-Pit mentioned it in the volume 11, I believe. Unless you buy the manga, you'll see the facts.

Too much line breaks, derp. Special thanks to my lovely beta, **Riri-chi**, for helping me with this. GURL, YOU'VE GOT SWAG.)


End file.
